When it's some one you love, It's diffrent
by KimLand
Summary: What happened to Ziva? She stumbled into the Squad room all Bloodied, Bruised and clothes ripped and Torn. Will the team catch who did this to her? Eventually Tiva
1. What happened to you?

when the elevator doors dinged signaling that yet another sleep deprived agent had just entered to another day of boring paper work, and reading through cold case files to see if they could catch a lead and finish the case, putting an end to the family of the killed loved ones pain of not knowing who murdered their beloved family member. None of which Tony felt like doing, so he was reading his latest issue of GSM when he suddenly looked up to see a women all bruised, bloodied with clothes ripped and torn. Tony being the man he was automatically got up to help this obviously assaulted woman, but paused in shock when he realized who she was. Tony quickly got over his shock and ran over to help her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and helped her walk to her desk.

"Oh my god, Ziva, What happened to you" Tony asked her in a comforting voice.

Ziva briefly looked up into Tony's eyes and then buried her face in Tony's shirt and started to sob. Tony had no idea what was going on, and the things going around in his head was stuff like who could do this? And that said person was GOING to die when he found out even if it was illegal, he would go to jail to kill the person who did this to Ziva.

At that very moment Gibbs decided to walk into the bull pen and from his angle it looked like Ziva and Tony are hugging.

"DiNozzo! Why are you and David hugging," Gibbs barked.

Upon receiving no answer or instant separation he looked up and realized that they weren't hugging and Ziva was crying into Tony's shirt. He dropped his coffee and ran over to them.

"Ziva, what happened to you?" Gibbs asked in a calm voice.

He received nothing but a few more sobs.

"Tony what's wrong with Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know yet, she hasn't said a word and she came in here like this just a minute ago," Tony said as he continued to hold her.

"McGee get Ducky and call a bus!" Gibbs yelled to McGee who had just stepped off the elevator.

"Ok Boss," McGee Yelled back as he entered the elevator again and headed down to Autopsy to get Ducky whilst he called 911 for a bus.

Tony who was holding Ziva had just realized that she was fading in and out of the darkness and tried to keep her from falling unconscious but it was no use because she already was.

"We'll get the bastard that did this to you" Gibbs and Tony said at the same time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/

Ducky and McGee had just arrived in the bull pen and Ducky rushed over to Ziva who was out cold in Tony's arms.

"Ah my dear what happened to you?"

Ducky said as he examined her face which was currently forming black and blue bruises.

"Duck, can you tell us anything that happened to her?" Gibbs asked his friend.

"Well I remember once a young women stumbled into….."

"Ducky!" Gibbs and Tony yelled simultaneously at the same time.

"Right, well it appears our young Ziva has been beaten, and by the looks of the remains of her clothing maybe even raped," Ducky said in almost a whisper.

"McGee how long till that bus gets here?" Gibbs asked.

"They just arrived," McGee said as he looked over to see two paramedics and a stretcher come out of the elevator.

"It's about time!" Gibbs yelled to the paramedic.

"Were sorry sir, but the traffic was terrible even with our emergency lights on," The first paramedic explained as he ran over to Ziva.

"Hey! Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness!" Gibbs barked.

This time the paramedic ignored him, as he was busy moving Ziva onto the stretcher with the second paramedic.

"Is any one riding in the bus with her?" the second paramedic asked as they were ready to wheel her away.

"I am," Tony said immediately, And followed the stretcher with Ziva, and the two paramedics down the elevator to the bus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\

Tony had been pacing in the waiting room for over half an hour when he saw Abby who had flung herself into Tony's arms.

"Tony what happened to Ziva, Is she going to be alright?" Abby said as she sobbed hysterically into Tonys arms.

"I don't know Abby," Tony sighed as he looked down to see tears overflowing from Abby's eyes.

He suddenly heard loud footsteps and he guessed that they were Gibbs, McGee's and Duckys. Turning his head he once again proved himself right.

"Anthony, has there been any updates on Ziva's condition yet?" Ducky asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"No there haven't been any updates yet," Tony grimly replied.

"Were going to find out who did this aren't we Gibbs?" Abby sobbed.

"Yup Abbs were going to find the bastard" Gibbs stated in a revenge sort of tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is there a Leroy Jethro Gibbs or a Tony DiNozzo here,' Dr Goodrem said into the crowd of people waiting for news about their loved ones.

"That's us," Tony and Gibb's said.

"Ok if you come with me I can tell you both about miss David's condition," Dr Goodrem said.

"It's pronounced Da-Veed, and whatever you tell us you can tell them as well," Tony said as he pointed to the rest of the team.

"Are they her family?" Dr Goodrem asked.

"Well you could count us as her family, because we all act like one, but we all work together and her real biological family is all overseas so were close enough aren't we?" Abby answered.

"Ok then well she's a fighter I can tell you that. She has a broken nose, stab wounds to her stomach, which she is a lucky one, because none of them hit vital organs and arterys. Several ribs are broken, cracked and shattered. We've ruled out internal bleeding and brain damage. She has a slight minor concussion due to a hit to her head, multiple bruises and we still need a consent to rule out rape if she consents to it when she wakes up from the sedative we gave her," Dr Goodrem explained to the team.

"Is there anything we can do to help Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Well just be patient with her, don't do anything to make her blood pressure to rise or stress her out," Dr Goodrem replied.

"Do you have her on pain killers?" Ducky asked.

"Well not at the moment. We'll have to wait till she wakes up from the sedative before we administer anything into her blood stream," Dr Goodrem stated.

"Can we see her now?" Tony asked.

"Well were not usually supposed to let any one in to see her at the moment but I'm sure we could bend the rules a little bit, but I'll only allow one person at a time," Dr Goodrem said to Tony.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Gibbs asked.

"Well if she consents to the rape kit, then we'll rule out STD's including AIDS and HIV plus if she wants to report it then well ring the police and hand over the rape kit to them," Dr Goodrem explained.

"You wont need to ring the police, because were NCIS agents and we'll be investigating this as top priority," Gibbs said.

"Ok then, I'll keep that in mind," Dr Goodrem said and then walked away to deliver news to other people's loved ones.

"Go Tony" Gibbs said.

"You're all sure" Tony asked.

"Yes were all sure," the team said.

"Ok," Tony replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Walking down the corridor Tony couldn't help but get a chill up his spine because the reason he was walking down the corridor wasn't for the same old cases they get, but now some he knew and had grown to love over the years they spent together was lying lifeless and broken in one of the beds, Some one he thought he'd never see in one had now become reality because some bastard had hurt her. And he was going to find out who did it.

**A/N: Please Review. Because i don't know if im going to continue with it, so... if you like it tell me and i'll add on another chapter**

**xxkimyxx**


	2. flash back part 1

**A/N: Thanks to every one that reviewed. I wasn't going to post a new chapter but because you all said you liked it I posted it so….. Thanks I really appreciated it when you all said that you loved it and wanted more!**

**xxkimyxx**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It'd been 3 hours and yet Ziva still hadn't woken up. He remembered Dr Goodrem telling him to remain calm that it was just the sedative working its course and she'd wake up when it was done. But he couldn't take it, for the women lying in the bed right in front of him was the strongest, toughest person he'd ever met. But to see her lying in that bed looking weak, pale and broken, broke his heart. She didn't even have her "Ziva" glow.

Tony was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps. Looking over his shoulder he saw McGee approaching him, He said nothing but continued staring at Ziva in the slight hope that she'd wake up soon and held her hand. He had told himself earlier that he wasn't going to let her wake up with out someone there for her by holding her hand.

"How is she?" McGee asked, snapping Tony out of his thoughts yet again.

"Doctor says she should wake up in about an hour or two," Tony replied grimly.

"I bought you some coffee, Gibbs said we would definitely need one at times like this, and we all know that Gibbs is an expert on coffee," McGee said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, he is the expert, and thanks for the coffee I really need it," Tony said as he was about to grab the coffee with his right hand, but then realized that was the one holding Ziva's so he took it with his left hand.

"She's going to pull through Tony," McGee said.

"Yea, I know, she's a fighter. And I'm going to help her all the way through this," Tony stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Ziva's P.O.V**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ugh what is that faint annoying noise? Oww, my head hurts so much. Wait what happened? I was jogging, yes. Then what happened? I was approached by some men. but I told them to leave me alone and they did. I ran down the hill. I tripped and hit my head on that massive rock, I must have fallen unconscious. But why can't I remember what happened after that or how I got here. Wait were am I? Maybe if I open my eye a tiny bit of a fraction then I'll be able to asses were I am. There is something attached to my hand? Why? I guess I will only find out if I open my eye. I open my left eye and I see a white room with white plastic chairs and humming machines. I must be in a hospital. Yes that is where I am! I open both eyes and immediately shut them again for the room is way too bright. I blink a couple of times before I can open my eyes properly. I look around and immediately notice that Tony is asleep holding my hand in one of those "bend your back" hospital chairs. I try to move but I am hit with a jolt of pain. I try to ignore it but it's to much to suppress I moan in pain. Tony suddenly bolts up like thunder, No lightning. He notices that I am awake but my vision is going blurry and it's like his voice is going strait through me. I try to fight the darkness but I am in too much pain. So I let it take me away. Back to lada land for me. No lala land.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ziva has a flash back!**

_Ziva had just arrived home from NCIS after finishing a case. She felt worn out but still needed to do something. _

"_I know I'll go to that little Jewish café I've heard about, then I'll go for a jog," Ziva said to herself._

_after having 3 near misses of a car accident, she arrived to the Jewish care in 10 minutes. It would usually take a normal person half an hour, but Ziva wasn't you normal person. She did what she was trained to do and in her spare time she had fun. _

_Ziva enjoyed a fabulous meal and had even made a new acquaintance. Whilst she was heading back to her apartment she noticed a black van was following her, after some erratic driving she finally lost the van following her. She shook it off because they would've caught up to her by now. Pulling into her car space she walked up to her apartment, unlocked the door and got ready to go jogging. _

_She was contemplating if it was safe to go out, because if there really was some one after her. _

"_Hey, I can look after myself," Ziva said as she walked out of the door and locked it. _

_Running, Sweat pouring down her face. _

_A few miles into her jogging a man of African American decent approaches her and asks if he could have her assistance. She politely declines and explains that she has already got things to do. The man takes this well and carry's on with what he was doing in the first place. _

_She continues to run and think about what she should have done instead of being mossad. She had wanted to be a dancer but her father had crushed her dreams when he signed her up for mossad, and she couldn't back out because once your in your in, you can not change your mind. _

_By now it had started to rain and hail. She pressed harder, she wanted to be home out of the rain and hail, by her fire place were there was no Freezing cold rain. The rain was falling harder every second she remained out there._

_She started to slow down a bit as she neared the hill, but it was too late she had already started to stumble when she tripped over a stone. she fell down the hill, hitting her nose against the ground breaking it on impact. Her head smashed against a massive rock that lay next to the path, leaving her a bleeding gash on her fore head._

_The last thing she saw before her eyes met the darkness was a group of men approach her and some one mutter. _

"_This was too easy, we didn't even have to try" and "She'll be happy now". _

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue with it? And do you think im getting the character personality's right? Please review! I'll add the second part of the flash back next chapter, which is if you want me to continue. So hit that button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think about it, Im very curious to know!**

**xxkimyxx**


	3. flash back part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here is the rest of the flash back. I hope you enjoy.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Flash back continued!**

"_Is she awake yet," An unknown female said, as she walked down the basement stairs were Ziva was being held captive. _

"_No she's still out like a light," One of the men said._

"_I can wake her up for you if you want?" The other man suggested._

"_Fine, sure do whatever you please as long as she wakes up," The female said._

"_Oh this is going to hurt, bitch," The 2__nd__ man said as he pulled a taser gun from the shelf._

_After flicking the taser on he aimed it perfectly at Ziva's leg and pulled the trigger, Sparks of electricity went flying into Ziva's leg. Ziva bolted up from her slumber immediately and started to scream. Knocking the chair over as she struggled against the electricity it finally stopped, leaving Ziva on her side breathing heavily._

"_Ahh, Ziva. I would take the courtesy of kicking you but, I don't want to get my new shoes dirty so I guess Roman here will have to kick you for me," The female said as she looked over to Roman who was putting the taser back in it's place._

_Roman walked over to Ziva and kicked her in the stomach._

"_Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Ziva moaned._

"_Oh im hurt. You don't remember me; well let me jog your memory for you. Think back to the year 1999 you killed my fiancé and left me with this disfiguring scar on my face, I was in the hospital for 3 years recovering from the injury's you gave me and I always swore I'd make you suffer like you made me before I kill you," She stated with an angered voice._

_Then she turned around to reveal her true identity. Ziva was shocked._

"_Kristy Smith, I thought you were dead," Ziva asked._

"_Well you thought wrong now didn't you," Kristy said. "Hector, start with plan A"_

_Hector walked over to Ziva, leaned over down to her shoulder and injected her with a substance, then kicked her in the face. _

"_What is in that?" Ziva asked. _

"_Sorry, but you don't ask the questions, I do," Kristy replied._

_Hector walked back over to Ziva and lifted her chair upright into its natural position. _

_Kristy walked over to Ziva and slapped her across the face _

"_Enjoy the drug Ziva, I'll be back when it wears off," Kristy said as she walked back down the stairs._

_Hector and Roman followed her up the stairs, leaving Ziva in the dark mouldy basement._

_Ziva worked on loosening here bindings, but they wouldn't loosen. Obviously they they she could get out of ordinary bindings, so they had specially adapted these ones. And Ziva the great Houdini couldn't get out of them. _

_After giving up on that Ziva looked around, I better asses my new surroundings before this drug settles in Ziva thought._

_The basement was had four walls and the shape was square. The walls were damp and she could here water dripping somewhere. Looking up she saw the tiny light bulb flicker _

_Oh great it's your classic hostage situation where they have a flickering light bulb, Ziva thought. There was also a small window near the roof and the shelves were some weapons of torture were kept. I must remember about that window because it can be a possible escape route, Ziva thought. And of course there were the basement stairs. _

_Ziva was beginning to feel drowsy and emotional, this must be the side effects of the drugs, Ziva thought as she began to sob._

"_Why am I crying," Ziva said to no one in particular._

_At that moment she started to feel nauscious and threw up the contents of her stomach._

_The dizziness was making Ziva feel sleepy, but she didn't want to fall asleep because if something happened then she couldn't defend herself, well not that I could anyway, she thought to herself as she let the fatigue take over herself._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_When Ziva woke up from her fatigue she strait away saw Kristy sitting on a chair about two meters away filing her nails, She didn't seem to take much notice in Ziva being awake._

"_What is your problem?" Ziva asked._

_Kristy got startled at this and jumped in her seat. Seeing this Ziva couldn't help but chuckle, but a sob came after that. That drug must not have worn off yet Ziva thought._

"_Ah I see you've enjoyed the first bit of the plan. You see the contents of that drug will make you feel the same effects that you gave me, without physical contact, so the sobbing should last you about 92 hours or four days," Kristy evilly grinded. _

"_But why do you need me to cry," Ziva asked confused._

"_Because, you made me cry for a very long time after you killed my husband!" Kristy replied letting all anger take over and backhanded Ziva across the face._

_All Ziva could do was sob as she couldn't help not to._

"_ROMAN, HECTOR GET DOWN HERE," Kristy yelled. _

_A short while later Hector and roman entered the small basement._

"_Are you ready for the next bit of pain before you die?" Kristy asked Ziva as she lifted her chin up with her perfectly manicured nail._

"_They will find me before you have the chance to kill me, and then I will kill you with my bare hands," Ziva spat._

"_Why you little..." Kristy said as she looked over at Hector and Roman signaling to start._

_Ziva looked up to see Hector and Roman advancing towards her with a knife and a night stick._

_Hector swiped her across the ribs with the night stick and Roman stabbed her in the stomach, they did this repeatedly until Kristy told them to stop and she came forward and cut Ziva's cheek with the knife, then looked at Hector who hit her over the head with the night stick sending her unconscious. _

"_You deserved that you little bitch," Kristy spat. _

_Ziva was then left to sleep out her pain._

**A/N: I know what your thinking, How could she do that to poor innocent Ziva, But that is what I am telling myself also. **

**This is all I could do for the flash back for now, but I promise I will finesh it next chapter, and Then Ziva will give Gibbs her statement so that the investigation to find Kristy will begin. **

**So if I get any reviews then I may start to type the next bit earlier. "Hint, hint"**

**So PLEASE hit that little review button and tell me what you thought, were you expecting this to happen? Or weren't you? Either way I need to know.**


	4. flash back pt 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I really didn't think people would like it for some weird reason. But any ways, this chapter will be the final bit of the flash back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my weird imagination. ******** How sad for me!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\//\/\//\/\//\\/\//\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Still in Flash back land!**

_The most prominent noise in the back ground was the constant dripping sound, and the moaning noises coming from Ziva as she was coming around from her unconscious state. The flickering of the small light directly above her wasn't really helping her come around though. More like giving her another reason for the headache that would be forming in her head._

_Ziva jerked up, the first thing that she felt was the pain shooting through her body, but she didn't show it. Because she didn't need Kristy and her helpers to use this against her._

_She needed them to think that she was unaffected by their torture methods and couldn't break her as easy as they thought they would._

_Ziva looked around. I need to think up a plan for my escape. She fiddled with her bindings whilst thinking about this. There it was. She could feel the bindings becoming looser and looser, she kept going until she felt like they only needed a swift movement to break them. She didn't break them just yet; she needs them on so her captors think she is still bound when they come in._

_Upon thinking about this Roman and Hector slightly open the basement door only making a small sound that you wouldn't be able to hear. But with Ziva's "Secret Mossad Skills" she was able to seek out the noise. She instantly looked up at them. They walked down the small stair well and over to the furnace, they started to fiddle with it. Probably trying to fix it, judging by the obscene words escaping their mouths._

"_Where is Kristy, she is planning on coming down here, yes," Ziva asked._

_When they heard this they looked up from what they were doing and walked over to her, leaning down in front of her face._

"_If you really must know. She has gone out to get supply's for the next bit of your torture," Roman laughed evilly in her face._

"_You know if you were trying to intimidate me then you are failing," Ziva said._

_Hector and Roman looked outraged at this comment and were about to strike when Ziva broke her bindings and grabbed Romans hand, Snapped his shoulder out of it's socket. While Roman was on the ground nursing his popped shoulder, she started to advance towards Hector who was slowly backing away from her. The expression on his face was a shit scared look. _

_They passed the shelf and Hector wasn't smart enough to notice, but Ziva did and she grabbed a knife and threw it at him. It landed in his heart. Killing him instantly. _

_She walked over to his dead corpse and pulled the knife out of his chest._

_Hearing a moan she turned around and noticed that the idiot (aka Roman) was still on the floor holding his shoulder. She walked up to him. He didn't notice she was there until she slammed him into the wall. _

"_So shall I kill you or spare your life, even after what you did to me," Ziva yelled into his face._

_She didn't wait for him to reply as she stabbed his good shoulder, resulting in more screams. Then after punching him across the face, he fell into unconsciousness. _

_She decided to keep Roman alive, so that when she made her way to NCIS she had some one to tell them were Kristy was and to beat information out of him. But first she had to make it look like she was dead, so that if Kristy came back she'd just see them both on the ground dead, not even bother about checking if they're still alive. She would most likely bolt._

_Hauling him to the chair was harder then she thought it would as he was almost double her weight and fairly taller then her. Once she got him on the chair. She bound his arms and legs to the chair. Looking around she spied a roll of barbed wire and bound him with that as well._

"_Just to make it painful," Ziva said, even though he couldn't hear her._

_She grabbed the knife and ran it across his neck, making a cut deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to slit his throat. The signs of blood appearing on his white shirt, would look like he was dead if you saw him from a distance, which Kristy most likely was. She whacked him across the head again just to make sure he wouldn't wake up in about an hour or so._

_Taking a last glance at the room she took off up the stairs and into the house. She looked around. The house didn't seem to have any one living in it and there were few furniture. 3 chairs, a table, and a TV screen which she could see Hector and Roman broadcasted across it. They were watching my every movement. she thought. _

_She walked over to it and ejected the tape and hid it in one of the unused cupboards for NCIS to find later. _

_After doing that she escaped out the back door. Looking in all directions before she moved to the front of the house to find out what number it was. _

_Out the front there was an over frown garden but if you looked carefully you could see a tiny letter box. She walked up to it. There was the number 4 written across it. After seeing this she took off in the direction of the street sign. The street was called Navajo Drive, according to the sign. 4 Navajo Drive, Ziva thought as she ran off in her search for a road she knew. Beginning her hike to NCIS._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

**A/N: OK so not as long as I thought it would be, but at least the flash back is over and I can start on the investigation to find Kristy. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. People who review will get a clone of their fave NCIS characters.**


	5. awoken

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\///**

**Tony's P.O.V**

I hear a moan, I jump strait up. I feel drowsy, Need more Coffee, Oh great now im turning into Gibbs who needs coffee every second of every day. Urgh how long have I been asleep for?

I look up, staring into brown eyes. Ziva. She's awake, woken from her induced slumber.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken,"

No answer.

"Are you alright? You're not answering me,"

Still no answer.

"Come on Ziva answer me. I just want to now if your ok,"

Yet again, no answer.

"I know you want to talk to me,"

Nothing. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. She's out cold before I can do anything. That's if I actually could've done anything. God, she must've been in so much pain.

I get up from my chair and run to the door.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" I yell as loud as I can.

Doctor Goodrem just happened to be walking past. She hears my commotion and starts heading towards me.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. DiNozzo," she asks.

"Call me Tony and she just woke up before and then she fell unconscious strait away," I rush, trying to get all the words out of my mouth so I can find out about Ziva quicker.

"Well that's probably because the sedative has worn off, she most likely fell unconscious again because of all the pain. Did you talk to her while she was awake? Did she talk back?" Dr Goodrem asked whilst checking Ziva's Chart.

"Yea, I asked her questions like how're you feeling, but she didn't reply. It was like my voice was going strait through her," Tony answered.

"Yes, she probably was in a lot of pain for her to just ignore you completely," Dr Goodrem stated. "I'll just go her some morphine so that when she wakes up again, she'll stay awake and won't feel any pain."

"Ok that'd be really good," Tony replied.

I make my way back to that uncomfortable chair. But I don't mind, as long as im next to Ziva when she wakes up again.

When she wakes up I'm going to tell her how I really feel about. Im definitely not going to wait for another event like this one to tell her. I'm telling her today and that is that.

Dr Goodrem walks back into the room. She has a syringe in her hand. Gracefully she makes her way over to Ziva's IV machine and stops it. She inserts the Morphine into the tube and starts the IV's cycle again.

"Next time she wakes up she should stay awake," Dr Goodrem said as she looked at Ziva's face. "It's a shame someone did this to her."

"Yea, I don't get how someone would do this to her either, I know she has enemy's, but she can take care of herself," Tony said.

"This must be a really hard time for you isn't it," Dr Goodrem said, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yea it is," Tony replied.

"I can refer you to a psychiatrist if you'd like, you know to talk about how your feeling at the moment," Dr Goodrem suggested.

"Oh no, I don't need to see a shrink. Defiantly not," Tony quickly answered, looking into Dr Goodrem's eyes nut quickly drifted his gaze back to Ziva.

"You love her, don't you," Dr Goodrem guessed.

"Yea how'd you know?" Tony asked.

"You can see it in your eyes and the way you look at her," Dr Goodrem replied.

Stirring and moaning was what they heard next. Ziva was awakening.

Oh my god she's waking up! I hope she heard our conversation, but in other ways I hope she didn't because what if she doesn't like me in the same way that I like her.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\

Ziva's P.O.V

_You love her don't you?_

_Yea, how'd you know?_

_You can see it in your eyes and the way you look at her._

I can hear, but I can't see. Oh wait, that's because my eyes aren't open. Silly me! Who said that? I need to know who just said that. I hope it's Tony. He was there when I woke up before. Oh please let it be Tony.

I move and it doesn't hurt. But when I try to move my head, the head ache kicks in and I let out a moan.

"Ziva, can you hear me?" someone I don't recognize asks me.

"Yes," I reply, my voice is all croaky.

I open my eyes and I'm face to face with a blond woman, she wears glasses. And is holding a torch, shining it in my eyes.

"Good Afternoon, I'm your doctor, Allison Goodrem," Dr Goodrem said with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling? Are you ok?" Tony asks, concern written all over his face.

"I feel drowsy and have a slight headache, but overall I am fine," Ziva answered.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\/\/\/\/\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\

"Ziva's awake now," Dr Goodrem announced to the anxiously waiting team.

"Can we see her now," Abby franticly asked.

"You can, but not all at the same time, and try not to wverwhelm her," Dr Goodrem said.

"Ok, How is she? Gibbs asked.

"Well she is on pain killers now, She feels drowsy and has a headache, but she says she is fine," Dr Goodrem replied.

"Have you told her about her condition yet," Ducky asked.

"Well not yet, Were going to wait until she is a bit more aware." Dr Goodrem said.

"Ok then, but when you do make sure you leave nothing out, tell her everything you know and what test you are running," Ducky said.

"Yes, I always tell my patients everything," Dr Goodrem said, "I promise you."

There was a beeping sound coming from Dr Goodrem's lab coat. Signalling her pager went off, She looked down at it.

"I'm sorry I really have to go, Medical emergency," Dr Goodrem.

Before anyone had time to reply Dr Goodrem was already running down the ICU corridor.

"Ok Me and McGee will go in, I'll ask her what happened and you'll take notes," Gibbs said pointing at McGee.

"Ok we'll wait here while you talk to her then we'll go see her, But Gibbs. Don't take to long or make her cry," Abby sobbed.

"Ok, we won't," Gibbs replied.

They walked down the hall till they found the right room and knocked on the door before entering.

/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\

Tony and Ziva were watching the "Love Guru" on cable TV.

"Why does he always say Mariska Hargitay to everyone," Ziva asked in confusion.

"Because to him Mariska Hargitay is the best complement he can give to people," Tony replied in his best Guru Pitkha voice.

"Why? What does it mean," Ziva asked.

"Because Mariska Hargitay is natural beauty," Tony said.

"Oh, so Mariska Hargitay is a human. I get it now. I thought it was another one of your American sayings," Ziva said.

They heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Gibb's and McGee walk through the door.

"Have you guys come to watch the "Love Guru" with us, you know it's actually a good movie, I went to see it at the cinema.." Tony went on, but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Were not here to watch the movie DiNozzo," Gibbs said, as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"You want me to tell you what happened, yes?" Ziva said.

"Only if you're up to it," Gibbs said.

"Yes, I am up to it," Ziva replied.

"Ok, But first were you raped?" Gibbs asked in a concerned voice.

"What! No, why would you think this?" Ziva answered.

"Because your clothes were all ripped and torn," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, my clothes were like that because I tripped down a gravel hill," Ziva said.

"Ok then," Gibbs said, "You can start now,"

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////

**A/N: Ok I think I'll stop it there for now. **

**I don't know when I'll update but it will probably be next week.**

**I've come up with a new story it's called "Christmas with the DiNozzo's" so when I type it up I'll post it.**

**Please review, tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to write quicker, if you wanted to know.**


	6. Admitting

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you think about my stories! **

**Oh yes, Im sorry for not updating sooner, I was trapped in a little land called "Kim Land" Were monsters and fairies live : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them: (If I did everything might be a bit different. hmm just a little bit.**

"I was jogging, I don't know why I was in the after noon though because I usually run in the morning but something inside me wanted to run so I did. Whilst I was running I was approached by a man who asked me for some help, but I declined and he just walked away. It started to rain hard, and all I wanted was to get home faster so I could be out of the cold. As I was running down the hill I tripped over and fell down the hill, I hit my head on the massive rock. I was a bit dizzy but I distinctly saw a group of men approach me before I lost consciousness. When I woke up they were shocking me with electricity. And then some one I thought was dead came and told a man to kick me."

"Can you tell me a name," Gibbs asked.

"Kristy. Kristy Smith," Ziva answered.

"Go on,"

"She then told Hector to start with plan A, which was to inject me with a substance which would make me cry a lot and get nauscious. I passed out again. When I was awake again, she explained to me why I needed to cry and every thing. Something I said infuriated her and she got roman and hector to beat me with a night stick before she cut my cheek with a knife. Then hector hit me over the head with the night stick putting me asleep again.

I was awake for a while when hector and roman came down to fix something in the basement, but somehow I managed to kill them, and escape while Kristy was out. They were filming it the entire time, so I hid the tape in the 3rd cupboard near the fridge. And the address is 4 Navajo Drive,"

"You did a good job Ziva," Gibbs said quietly.

"You will get her Gibb's I know you will," Ziva said.

It was nearly night time when McGee and Gibbs and Ducky found the house, in which Ziva had been held prisoner. The house had an overgrown garden out the front which you couldn't see through, and if you didn't look twice you'd never know that there actually was a house on the premises.

"Did Ziva happen to tell you were she left the bodies?" Ducky asked as he unloaded his supply's from the truck.

"Um, she left them in the basement," McGee replied.

"Mr. Palmer take the gurneys down the stairs, but don't fall down," Ducky said to Palmer as he stumbled to get the gurney out of the truck.

"Ok Doctor," Palmer replied.

"Lead me to the body Jethro," Ducky said.

Walking down the stairs, McGee couldn't help but get a chill down his spine, it felt so cold down there. Or the chill could have been more to the fact that this was the room that they had held Ziva captive for at least a day.

Then the familiar smell of blood hit their noses that they realized that some of it was Ziva's and that thought made them sick to their stomachs, but none of them showed it because they had to collect the evidence to get Kristy.

"Right McGee, Bag and Tag the evidence, especially that shelf full of torture weapons," Gibbs said.

"On it boss," McGee said as he bent over to pick up the bloody knife which was used to stab Ziva and also kill Hector and Roman.

Gibbs went back up to the basement to find the video tape that Ziva had hidden. After walking through two rooms he finally found the kitchen. He saw the food packages spread across a small cards table. _Obviously nobody lived here for a very long time, judging by the mouldy walls and ceiling. _He walks over to the 3rd cupboard by the very, very old fridge and opens it to find that the tape is still there. He scoops it up and puts it in an evidence bag.

1 and a half hours later the crime scene has had about a million pictures snapped and all the evidence they could find had been bagged and tagged. Ducky and Palmer had already left with the bodies an hour ago leaving McGee and Gibbs to finish up the crime scene.

"Hey Abs we got evidence for you to process," McGee said to the emotional Goth who was crouched down in the corner sobbing.

"Ok," Abby said.

"Tell me whats bothering you?" McGee asked.

"What's bothering me is the fact that Ziva was kidnapped and tortured. How could you not know that it was bothering me? What did you think I'd do just be happy that Ziva was attacked, she's my best friend and somebody hurt her I'm allowed to be upset? What if she died," Abby yelled at the unsuspecting McGee.

"I'm sorry Abby I didn't mean it that way," McGee sighed.

"Well I have evidence to process, you should go and find that bitch that did this to Ziva," Abby said.

"Ok Abby, call if you need anything," McGee said as he walked out of the lab.

"Alright McGee I want you to find out everything you can on Kristy Smith, I don't care if you have to hack into every agency there is just do it," Gibbs said.

"On it boss," McGee said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Half an hour later McGee had everything they ever needed to know about one Kristy Smith.

"Kristy Smith was born in Surfers Paradise, Australia. She lived there for 10 years before her family moved to Lebanon because her father John Smith got a promotion for his job. She has a job as an accountant, but quit when she got engaged to Zaine Arasoen. She was then hospitalized for a broken arm and Laceration to the face. Her Fiancé was killed by Ziva for making bombs for Hamas and Alkeida. After she was released from hospital she bought a place in Washington after hiring someone to find out were Ziva lives and works. The address is 25 Barlow lane. And she has a car register a Yellow Monaro license plate number ` WWH 967 `. I hacked into video cameras nearby her building and I've seen her enter the building, so she is defiantly there," McGee explained.

"Right let's go bring her in," Gibb's said as he grabbed his gun and badge.

McGee copied Gibbs and ran after him into the elevator.

_Tony I heard what you said, and I want you to know that I feel the same way. No I can't say that. Yes you can David you can do this._

"Hey do you want me to get you something from the kiosk?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm not hungry," Ziva answered.

"Ok then I wasn't either," Tony admitted.

"Then why did you ask?" Ziva questioned.

"Because if you wanted to eat then I would eat," Tony said.

"Really, you would stuff your mutt just for me?" Ziva asked.

"Actually it's stuff my Gut but yea I would do anything you want to do," Tony replied.

"I need to tell you something," Ziva said.

"Ok go ahead, tell me anything your ninja heart desires," Tony said.

"I ah, I love you. There I said it," Ziva said.

"Really, you love me," Tony said, shocked.

"Yes, unfortunately, but I do," Ziva admitted, feeling a blush settle on her cheeks.

"Hey, what's unfortunate about loving me," Tony said.

"Everything," Ziva laughed.

"Ok I may admit something's are a little off but I'm really great to love, and I know that you can't get enough of me," Tony said.

"So do you like me, because I heard you talking to the doctor and I think it was about me," Ziva said.

"Yea you heard correct and just to show you how much I care I'm gonna do this," Tony said before he lowered his head down to Ziva's and kissed her lovingly on her lips.

**A/N: Ok so that took me a long time to write, but if I get heaps of reviews then I would probably get more inspiration to write it.**

**So Ziva and Tony finally admitted they love each other face to face.**

**And to all the Aussie readers out there, Yay we get new episodes now, not just repeats, Yay. (Does the "I'm happy NCIS is coming back on" dance)**

**So Review.**


End file.
